A spring clamp is mainly used to tightly clamp two workpieces together for subsequent machining of the workpieces. For instance, when two pieces of wood boards are firmly clamped between two jaws of the spring clamp, it is more conveniently to perform drilling or cutting on the workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,977 B1 granted to the same inventor of the present invention discloses a spring clamp having an auxiliary locating mechanism mounted in one handle of the spring clamp. The auxiliary locating mechanism is adapted to temporarily immovably hold the two handles of the spring clamp in place when they have been moved toward each other to tightly clamp two workpieces together, and to release the two handles from the immovable position when the machining of the workpieces has been completed. To release the two handles via the auxiliary locating mechanism, a user has to extend one finger into a space between the two handles to depress a push plate located thereat. It is somewhat troublesome and inconvenient to do so. Moreover, the spring clamp disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,977 B1 has pretty complicate parts and components that require more time and labor to assemble and prevent the spring clamp from being manufactured at reduced cost.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved spring clamp to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.